


The Bake Sale

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: When one act of mistrust ruins Dipper's day at the Eggbert Elementary School Bake sale, Mabel must make a big decision. A Little Dipper and Mabel Pines story from their childhoods. Set years before the events of the show.





	The Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> This story was somewhat based off a real life story from my life.

**_First Grade, October 15 th_ **

**_Piedmont, California_ **

****

Every year at Eggbert Elementary there was a bake sale in the fall. They called it the fall Bake sale. All students from grade one and up were allowed at lunch time to come down to the front hallway and buy whatever they wanted. There was everything from cookies, popcorn, candy, hot chocolate, etc. It was the school’s way of welcoming new students and old ones to the new academic year.

Now in first grade, 6-year-old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were at last allowed to go. Given they were still children, they were each given exactly one dollar to spend. “Be careful you two and remember to not show your money to anyone or they may steal it from you” said Mrs. Pines. The two of them nodded.

“Come on Mabel we’ll be late for the bus” Dipper said as he ran out the front door.

“Coming” Mabel said taking one last spoonful of cereal.

The twins both sat together on the ride to school. They were the odd bunch. While the other children goofed around, threw things at each other or gossiped, Dipper would be reading a book or counting his pencils while Mabel looked out the window waving at the cars that passed by.

Soon the bus reached the familiar school grounds. The kids all raced to get off first. Dipper and Mabel were always the last ones off. Unlike the other children, they would stop and thank the bus driver, smile and wave goodbye as they walked off to be greeted by the waiting teacher and escorted in line into the school.

It was a just another regular day. The leaves outside fell as the children inside struggled to stay awake during lessons. Mabel as usual would fall asleep while Dipper would be in the front paying attention.

Today however, they were doing some arts and crafts. Painting and having a grand old time. Mabel was her bright up beat self. This activity was right up her ally. Painting with fingers, paintbrushes, sponges, you name it. If she was not wearing an apron, her dress was sure to have gotten all messy. Dipper meanwhile had a hard time figuring out what to paint. He was unsure what to do.

Time must have flown by because in no time, the lunch bell had rung. Time for the bake sale. The children all ran off to get their money.

“Have a good lunch everyone” their teacher said.

“Mabel you ready to go” Dipper asked.

“In a minute. I just have to wash my hands. I’ll catch up with you” she said. Her hands were covered in paint of all sorts of colors.

Though a bit nervous to go alone, Dipper decided to head off to the front of the school. He walked through the hallways, past the gym, through the library and finally reached the front foyer of the school where the bake sale was happening.

It was hectic. Students lined up in front of all the stands, waiting to buy all sorts of treats like cookies, brownies, cakes, juice, you name it. Dipper looked down at the one dollar note he had. He knew enough about money to know he had a budget one only $1 in which to buy whatever he wanted. But he had no clue what to get. Normally when Mabel was with him she would pick what to get and he would go along with it. Being older by five minutes was enough to give her more authority in his eyes.

At that moment a group of boys Dipper was friends with ran up to him. “Hey Dipper there you are. We’re all heading outside to play a game of tag. Want to join us” asked on of the boys.

“Of course. But I want to buy something from the bake sale first” Dipper said.

“Okay but hurry up. We’ll start soon” said his friend. The group then ran down the halls towards the playground.

Dipper was now in a real predicament. He wanted to buy something from the bake sale but he did not know what. And without Mabel or his parents by his side, he had to pick for himself. And on top of that he did not want to miss out on the game of tag. With so many choices, what was a six-year-old boy to do?

“Hey look guys, its Pinecone. And he is all alone” said a voice from behind.

Dipper looked around and immediately felt nervous. It was Kevin Bridge, the classroom bully and his band of goons. From day one, he had picked on almost every kid in his class, especially Dipper. One time when the teacher was not in the room, Kevin almost pushed Dipper into a desk. Had Mabel not been there to grab him before he fell, he certainly would have gotten hurt, badly.

“What do you want Kevin” asked Dipper in the sternest voice he could conjure.

“I see your sister is not here keeping an eye on you like she always does. She ditched you or something” Kevin asked.

Dipper looked confused. “Uh no. She’s back in class cleaning up.”

Kevin then dropped the stick-on Dipper. “Hey listen. I noticed you wanted to go play tag with those guys, but you also want to buy something from this bake sale. How about I make you a deal. You give your money, and I’ll buy you whatever you want and then give it to you outside so that you don’t have to miss out playing tag” he said.

Dipper was surprised at hearing this. “Why should I agree with you. All you do is hurt me and call me names.”

“Come on Dipper. You know I don’t mean it. And besides, maybe we could become friends or something after this. You can trust me” said Kevin.

Dipper looked at his one dollar note and at the lines. They were long. He would never be able to get to the tag game in time. He looked up at Kevin and with a sigh, said, “Okay fine, here you go” as he handed him his money.

“Okay, so what do you want from here” asked Kevin.

Dipper looked around. Soon he had come up with something.

“That popcorn looks good. And its only one dollar too” he said.

“Great. You go play tag, I’ll stand in this line for you and buy you that popcorn and meet you outside okay” said Kevin.

With a nod of his head, Dipper headed outside. Oblivious to what Kevin was actually up to.

 

At last Mabel has washed the last of the paint off her hands. It took a good 5 minutes but she did it.

“You better get going Mabel, that bake sale is going to sell out of cotton candy soon” her teacher said with a smile.

Mabel laughed as she ran off down the halls. Teachers past by chatting about marks, politics, who was the best student in today’s class and munching on sandwiches and sipping coffee. Mabel soon reached the front foyer where the bake sale was happening. She knew Dipper would be there either waiting for her or in line buying something. But when she got there, he was no where to be found.

Now a regular sibling would put this aside as nothing but Mabel even at six knew Dipper better then even their own parents did. He would not run off without a reason. She spotted a friend in the cotton candy line.

“Hey Jessica have you seen Dipper by any chance” she asked.

“Did you try the Dippin Dots line” said Jessica. The two of them laughed. “But seriously no. But I did see Kevin talking to someone who looked like Dipper. Hopefully not actually him” she said.

Mabel was now even more worried. Kevin always meant trouble. “Perhaps he’s outside. Thanks Jessica.” Without a second to lose, Mabel raced down the halls to the exit into the playground area.

Outside there was a sea of children. Mabel looked in the usual areas Dipper would normally be at but to no avail. Where did her brother go?

Just then Mabel heard a familiar laugh. She looked over to see Dipper running past being chased by one of his friends.

“Tag your IT” said his friend.

“Aw, fine” Dipper said.

“Dipper, oh phew there you are. Are you okay? Where did you go? Did you already get something at the bake sale” asked Mabel?

“Time Out guys. I gotta talk to my sister” Dipper said. His friends seemed to be okay with that and carried off playing.

Dipper looked to Mabel “Ya I’m fine, why?”

“Jessica told me she saw you talking to Kevin Bridge. You know he’s a poop head right” said Mabel.

“Oh ya. Kevin told me he would buy me whatever I wanted from the bake sale so I could go play tag. I gave him my dollar and he said he’ll meet me out here.”

Mabel looked at Dipper with a worried expression. “You gave him your money” she said.

“Ya he seemed to be acting nice. I was surprised too” replied Dipper.

“Uh Dipper. I saw him and his friends over by the basketball court” said Mabel.

“Oh, he must be waiting for me” said Dipper. Before Mabel could continue her sentence, Dipper had run off to the basketball court.

He spotted Kevin but when he got close, pleased was the last thing he was going to be. There was Kevin eating popcorn with his friends, Dipper’s popcorn.

“Hey Kevin what are you doing. That was my popcorn” yelled Dipper.

“Yours” said Kevin laughing. “If I’m correct this is my popcorn.”

“But, but I gave you my money and you said you would buy it for me” said Dipper.

“What kind of fantasy are you making up kid. You gave me that dollar so that I could buy anything I wanted. This is my snack right guys?” Kevin’s band of goons nodded in compliance.

“But” said Dipper now starting to tear up.

The boys started laughing at Dipper. One threw a basket ball right at him. That was the breaking point. His eyes filled with tears, Dipper ran off into the school. Kevin and his goons kept laughing and spilling popcorn everywhere.

Mabel hiding behind a wall saw everything. It hurt her seeing Dipper be treated like that. She knew Dipper felt the same way when she was Kevin’s punching bag, being bullied and made fun of. But today he had picked on him. “What am I going to do” thought Mabel.

She could not go over to Kevin to try and call him out for his actions, that was basically a suicide mission. She could not tell a teacher because this was the last thing they would care about and Dipper was in the end responsible for his own money, so what would Kevin get in trouble for? Breaking Dipper’s trust? With a sigh, she walked back into the school to look for her heartbroken brother. She spotted him running into a Janitor’s closet. He locked it shut before she could get there.

   
“What am I going to do” she said.

Lunch was nearing its end as Mabel walked into the front foyer of the school. There were not many students left in line for the bake sale. Most stalls were empty now. She looked into her pocket and dug out the one dollar bill her mom had given her. Mabel still had it. She had gone out to find Dipper so she never bought anything. She looked over towards the cotton candy line. It was still open and not many people were there. She could get one and head back to try and help Dipper. Maybe cheer him up. Then Mabel looked over to the other side of the hall. She suddenly not only knew what she wanted to buy, but also knew how to cheer up Dipper.

In the Janitor’s closet Dipper sat drenched in his own tears. “How could I have been so stupid” he thought to himself. His mom had specifically said to not tell anyone else about his money nor let anyone else take it and he let both those things happen. Dipper felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “No one’s home” he said in a soft voice.

“Dipper I know its you open up please” said a familiar voice.

Dipper got up and opened the door a bit. Sure enough there was Mabel. “Can I come in” she asked. Dipper nodded. He then shut the door so that no one saw them.

“You okay bro” Mabel asked.

“I just feel so stupid. I let Kevin trick me, I never got anything from the bake sale and thanks to me, you did not get anything either and now your worried about me. I’m sorry I’m so stupid Mabel” said Dipper in tears.

Mabel gave Dipper a hug. “You’re not stupid Dipper. I told you Kevin is a poop head. You made a mistake. I’m sure mom won’t mind. Don’t worry I won’t tell her. And besides it not a total loss. I did get something from the bake sale” she said.

“You did” asked Dipper.

“Ya. I’m glad I did. They were shutting the place down. I got the last one” said Mabel as she showed him what she got.

Dipper’s eyes widened. In her hand, Mabel had a bag of popcorn.

“Mabel! Did, did you spend your money on this for me?” asked Dipper.

Mabel nodded her head. “I saw how sad you were. So, I bought this for you to cheer you up” she said.

“But Mabel. I thought you said you wanted to try that cotton candy? You were talking about it for days” said Dipper.

“Ya. But seeing you hurt, what good would eating that do to me? You mean more to me then cotton candy Dipper. I did not buy this to make up for what Kevin stole from you, I did it because I hate seeing you all sad and stuff.”

Before Mabel could finish her sentence, Dipper was already hugging her. “What did I ever do to deserve a sister like you Mabel? I owe you so much. Thank you” he said wiping away his remaining tears.

“Hey don’t worry. As dad always says, you don’t do the right thing hoping to be repaid for it, you do it because it’s the right thing to do. He also said anyone who wants something in return or thinks otherwise is a poop head too.”

Dipper laughed. “Of course, dad would teach you that. I’ll remember that Mabel” he said.

The bell rang. Lunch time was over.

“Well we better hurry or we’ll be late to class” said Mabel.

“Do want some Mabel” said Dipper as he ate some popcorn.

“Ya sure” said Mabel.

The smile on her brother’s face confirmed it. Dipper was happy once more and as the two walked back to class eating popcorn, Mabel realized, Dipper was happier then he had ever been. It was indeed a bake sale to remember.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
